


Belphegor as Day 12 of Obey MAX!

by thelonelysiren



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelysiren/pseuds/thelonelysiren
Summary: After remembering their sister's death, the relationship between the two brothers, Lucifer and Belphegor, are tested.
Relationships: Belphegor/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 26





	Belphegor as Day 12 of Obey MAX!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Characters mentioned in the fic are owned by Solmare; other than that, the plot of the story came from Kai, one of our moderators. 
> 
> !!!Spoiler Alert:  
> Do not read if you have not encountered the story of the eight sibling.

Within the confines of the walls of the regularly rowdy House of Lamentation, the evening brought about a moment of peacefulness and serenity. The bright stars gleamed amongst the vast midnight sky, hovering aimlessly in space as they were accompanied by the brilliant moon with all its glory.

Most of the residents in the house had drifted off to sleep, whether it be fantastical dreams of attaining great fortune, devouring endless supplies of meals, or dreaming about a glorious shopping spree for cosmetics.

Yet the one who was known for frequent slumbers was wide awake.

Seated on one of the planetarium’s seats, the Avatar of Sloth clutched his cow-patterned pillow closer to his chest and rested his chin on it, narrowing his eyes even further with furrowed brows. He beheld the midnight sky’s grace with his half-lidded violet eyes, counting the brightest shining stars he could see.

One...two...three...four...five...six...seven.

After he finished counting, he huddled himself closer to his pillow, bringing his knees close to his chest as he clung onto his pillow tightly. He gave off a small huff, blowing his bangs that framed his face, ever so softly.

Why was he awake? Belphegor himself knew very well why. The entire day, he hasn’t been as sloth-like as he would normally be. Sleep didn’t welcome him anymore; it now rejected him as if he embodied the virtue of diligence instead of the sin of sloth. 

There was a pressing thought in the back of his mind as he continued to peer through the strands of his bangs to gaze at the stars. Something felt off... no, rather, something has been feeling off. Something... was missing. He’s known that for a fact for many, many years now; a pressing thought had been lurking in the back of his mind for eons that he could not reject nor forget.

Succumbed deep within his thoughts, he failed to notice the footsteps that neared him; only realizing that someone had joined him in the planetarium when the individual sat beside him on the couch. Flinching and apprehensively turning back, suddenly having his guard up against the intruder, he would have his shoulders slumped once he noticed who it was.

“Lucifer…” Seeing his eldest brother joining him was quite odd, considering the time of night that it was; he’d normally have his head buried in stacks of paperwork provided by the Prince of Devildom himself. Even if breaks were in order, he most certainly would not spend it here at the planetarium, especially if the space was occupied by one of the other brothers, so why was he here now? 

“You’re out of your usual environment.” 

“...” His eldest brother’s blunt answer irritated him, as per usual; why waste time commenting on the obvious? Already tired of his presence, Belphegor averted his gaze from his brother and turned back to the glistening stars. “What do you want, Lucifer?”

He heard his brother sigh deeply before feeling the couch shift slightly before becoming still again; Lucifer was getting comfortable in his seat, meaning this was more than a simple check-in that the eldest was doing on his youngest brother.

“As I said, it’s unusual to see you awake, especially in this time and hour. Don’t think that I haven’t noticed you acting abnormally all day today either.” Belphegor let out a soft huff, still lacking the energy to completely scoff at his eldest brother’s secondary obvious comment. 

“Glad to see you care enough to notice your brother’s habits when you’re not heeding Lord Diavolo’s every beck and call.” Lucifer ignored his younger brother’s sarcasm and took a glance at his side profile; noticing his eyes were narrowed with furrowed brows, his mouth was buried in his spotted pillow and the moonlight enhanced his pale visage as the slight incoming cool breeze blew his bangs from his face.

“Why aren’t you asleep, Belphie?” The Avatar of Pride may be too prideful, of course, as to explicitly show his love for his brothers, however that never meant he didn’t love his younger brothers. He had his own way of showing his concern, whether it came off as insensitive or authoritative, he still did care.

Not wanting to draw out a one-sided verbal argument, Belphegor threw out his stubbornness and simply answered. “Today was just... off.”

“Care to let me know why?” Since it was just the two brothers alone, there was less apprehension for the two to be slightly more open with each other. 

“You...didn’t forget...did you?” Belphegor’s grip on his pillow tightened, crinkling the fabric of the cushion even further with his now whitening knuckles. “...What today was…?”

Tension was now heavy between the two; the youngest was anxious, and the oldest now had growing concerns because of what his brother was feeling. Now shifting in his seat to face his brother, Lucifer placed a hand on the top of the backboard of the couch behind Belphegor, keeping his other on his lap. “Belphie, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Did you really forget…? You actually forgot that today...” With a sharp inhale, Belphegor gritted his teeth before tightening his grip even more on his pillow, quickly letting go before slamming his fist against the cushioned backboard of the couch. “...was the day Lilith died?!”

After the sudden outburst, the planetarium grew to a complete silence. If one were to drop a needle on the floor, it would sound throughout the room louder than fireworks. Belphegor seemingly grew desperate, his eyes were narrowed, nearly baring his fangs at his older brother as his breath grew uneven and his palms grew sweaty.

He didn’t even look surprised...why did he seem so unaffected by this? How could he? How could Lucifer, the brother who arguably loved Lilith the most, just forget about the day she had died as part of the aftermath of the Celestial War? 

That was why today was so off for the Avatar of Sloth; he was still mourning the loss of his younger sister. That was what he was missing. Lilith. The eighth star in the sky. Just as it wasn’t there along with the seven others, Lilith was no longer with the seven brothers either.

Lucifer’s cold gaze softened as he noticed Belphegor’s pooling tears at the corners of his eyes, threatening to descend down his pale, distressed visage. “Belphie…” He reached out his gloved hand to place it on his younger brother’s shoulder, to only have Belphegor slap it away.

“Don’t touch me! How could you…?! Everyone else still remembers! Beel didn’t eat as much as he usually would, Asmo was less lively, Levi shut himself in his room despite there being some otaku sale going on at the mall, Satan was obviously more dispirited than usual, hell even Mammon was more mundane today!”

It felt as if a needle pricked Belphegor’s heart after each word that was spoken. He was the cause. He introduced her to the human world. He was the one who had to leave her behind to fall into the mercy of their Father’s wrath.

No. It was the humans.

If it weren’t for that one human who fell in love with her, this never would have happened. Lilith would have still been alive with him. The eighth sibling would still be with the other seven. The eighth star in the sky would still be with the other seven.

The more he thought about this, his hatred for the humans, the more Belphegor wanted to scream in agony. His hot, salty, pooling tears soon began to cascade down his flushed face. He continued to shout at his older brother, unleashing his anger at the only outlet available for him at the moment.

“You loved her the most, didn’t you, Lucifer?! How could you act as if this is all alright?! As if you forgot about her!”

“I never forgot about her, Belphegor.” Belphegor’s breath hitched as Lucifer placed his hand on his shoulder, this time successful. “There hasn’t been a day ever since we came to Devildom, that I never thought about her. Here, look, Belphie.”

Lucifer averted his gaze from his younger brother to the sky, staring at the seven clustered stars that Belphegor had been counting earlier, noticing that the youngest brother had been staring at them earlier before Lucifer had announced his arrival.

“Do you see it? That small star beside the cluster of seven?” Belphegor had calmed himself down enough to the point to be able to listen to his brother and followed his gaze. Sure enough, amongst the bright cluster, there was a smaller star beside them; smaller and less brilliant, yet still visible to the eye.

“...” Parting his lips ever so slightly, Belphegor took in a shaky breath as he beheld the sight of that small star. 

“While it may still shine dimmer, it still shines with the other seven stars.” Lucifer then turned to Belphegor, his hand giving his little brother’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Lilith still lives on in our memories and in our hearts; none of us could ever forget about her. That’s why we must live on and fulfil our days as she wanted us to do. She wouldn’t want us to mourn over her forever, Belphie. I know you know that.”

It was hard for the youngest brother to come to terms with. He knew Lucifer was right, however his hatred far outweighed his ability to move on from the loss of Lilith. Wiping his tears with his sleeve, Belphegor forced his brother’s hand off of his shoulder and stood up, clenching his pillow tightly. 

“You can’t just tell me to move on when you fully know well that humans were the cause of our pain and suffering, Lucifer. If it weren’t for them, she’d still be alive.” His voice was slightly hoarse, yet his face seemed to have lost it’s red hue as Belphegor had calmed down. Lucifer stared at his brother’s red, swollen eyes that resulted from the crying that he had done earlier. 

“Belphie—”

“Good night.” Belphegor then took his leave from the planetarium, leaving Lucifer alone to watch his younger brother walk away.

Sighing as he brushed his hair back, Lucifer then turned back to look at the midnight sky. One of the seven stars, the one closest to the smaller eighth one, seemed to have flickered, as if showing that darkness had enveloped it ever so momentarily. 

Hopefully...that eighth star can help keep the seventh one shining brightly.


End file.
